Blessings of Life
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: Kids are blessings. They shape our life in a different way.
1. BOL1

_This plot has been running in my mind from quite a long time now. I wasn't sure whether to write it or not. I haven't write in this type of topic ever. And besides, I am not sure if I want to write it or not. But it's for 'Shadow Grey'. I concluded I have hurt her a lot. And if with this story I can heal her I will be more than happy._

.

 **Blessings of Life**

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAA'

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sounds of tow teenagers filled the house early at morning.

Abhijeet turned in his sleep leaving Tarika and covered his ears with pillow.

"HO gaya shuru dono ka subha subha."

"Mama Ary ko dekho na… I swear mai use do jhapar laga dungi aj.""A girl's voice hear from downstairs.

"Tarika jake dekho. Kahi sach mei subha subha marpit na karne lag jai dono."Abhijeet urged Tarika.

"Mai ku jau? Tum jao na."Tarika sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Koi bhi nahi jatey hai."Abhijeet said knowing perfectly well that Tarika would go anyways.

Tarika pushed him playfully.

"Soi raho tum. Dono ko mujhe hi samalna padta hai."She got down from bed.

"Mama mai Adity ko nahi chodunga. I'm gonna kill her." A boy's voice heard.

Tarika moved downstairs quickly.

"Kya hai tum dono ka subha subha. Ku lad rahe ho aise?"

"Ädity ne mujhe subha nind se jagane ke liye bola tha.. toh maine.."said the boy.

"Toh usne ek jug pani dhal diya mujhpe." Said the girl.

"Wo uth nahi rahi thi."

''Wo really?''

''Or nahi toh kya? Or tune kya kia? Mujhe thanks kehne ke badle tune meri sari hair gel barbad kar diya.''

''And you spoiled my new story book.''

''Chup ho jao tum dono.'' Tarika said firmly.

''But mama'' They said in union.

''Ek bhi shabd nahi. Jao jake ready ho jao school ke liye.''

''Mai papa se jake sikayat karungi.'' Said Adity.

''Haan haan papa ki chamchi… ja.'' Said Aryan.

''Tu chup rahe.'' Adity procceded towards their parent's room but Tarika stopped her.

''Adity! Papa ko sone do. Wo late ai the bohot kal.''

''Par mama..''

''Breakfast ke waqt suna dena ..''

''Papa toh hamesha isi ke side lete hai.'' Said Aryan.

''Aagr ek minute ke ander tum dono apne apne kamre mei nahi gai toh mai shikayat kar dungi Abhijeet ko tum dono ki.'' Tarika said angrily.

Adity was the first to leave after hearing this. Aryan followed her.

Tarika sighed and went back to her room.

Abhijeet came out from bathroom in his formals.

''Tum uth gai? Or ek ghanta so lete.''

''Nahi meeting hai headquarter mei.. or etne shor mei kaha nind ata hai. Chup huye dono?'

''Abhi ki liye toh ho gai.''

Abhijeet smiled.

''Tum ready ho jao mai breakfast ka dekhta hu.''

''Abhijeet mai kar lungi..''

''Get ready.''

Abhijeet patted her cheek and left. Tarika smiled in return.

Its been 17 years of their marriage. They had a girl of 16 years and a boy of 14 years old. Ever since their marriage Abhijeet had taken the responsibility of breakfast. Not always but most of the days. Tarika although protested like this habit of Abhijeet very much. And Aryan was growing up like him to, helping her mother and sister in household works. She always had this plan for her children. She never wanted her boy knowing nothing about household chores. And Abhijeet helped her a lot in this. He said kids don't listen they follow.

Keeping her thoughts aside she headed to bathroom to take a shower.

Here in kitchen Aryan joined Abhijeet.

"Papa, help karu?''

''Kardo. Jara fruits kat do.''

''Mai kat ti hu.'' Adity said from dinning.

Aryan groaned.

''Lade ku apne di se?'' Abhijeet asked Aryan.

''Di! Papa ap jara isse puche last kab usne mujhe di bolaya hai?"

''Tujhe di bolaiga bhi kon?'' Aryan said irriataingly, ''Or papa. Ap bas uski hi side lo.''

''Mai kisi ke bhi side nahi le raha. Bas puch raha hu.''

Aryan opened his mouth to argue but then shut it thinking something.

''Sorry papa. Sorry Di.''

Adity almost choked while eating fruits listening her brother calling her Di. Aryan joined her on dining table smirking.

''Mama,'' Aidity asked her mother seeing her sitting down opposite to her, ''mai sapna toh nahi dekh rahi?''

''Dekho mama… isliye mai nahi bolata ise. Bechari shock mei chali jati hai.'' Aryan laughed. Adity made a face.

Tarika hit Aryan's head lightly.

Abhijeet too joined them on dining table. They were having there breakfast in silence when suddenly Aryan started to cough intentionally to get attention. Abhijeet was reading newspaper while drinking tea.

"Kuch bolna hai toh bol do.. aise barbar khas ku rahe ho?" Abhijeet said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Wo papa... wo maine.. jo.. aap... app ko.."

"Saaf saaf bolo jo bolna hai.."

"Actually papa," Adity interrupted, "Wo Aryan ne DSLR leke deno ko bola tha na.. toh wahi puch raha hai ki ap doge ki nahi.."

Aryan shot her an angry glance while she just shrugged her shoulders in a way as if saying she helped him only.

Abhijeet kept his news paper aside.

"Maine mana kia tha kya tumhe?" Abhijeet asked Aryan.

"Nahi papa.. wo bas mai puch raha tha... kab.. I mean.."

"Ary." He paused, "Last month Adity ko phone leke diya hamne."

"Expensive wala.. "

"Haan.. we can wait for a while, right?"

"Papa... ap doge na?"

"Ary papa keh rahe hai na.." Tarika interrupted.

Abhijeet stopped her by eyes.

"Of course beta. Bas thoda der se.. tum bata dena konsa chahiye tumhe.."

"Thank you papa. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Mai aj hi apko batata hu.. jayada expensive nahi lena hai.."

Abhijeet smiled at him.

"Acha papa.. apko pata hai subha kya hua.." Adity started narrating the morning incident.

Tarika shaking her head left for the kitchen and then for her room to get her purse.

Abhijeet kept listening to his kids with patient.

"Ab ap hi batao papa dosh kiska jayada hai?"

"Make me a judge or make me a driver." Abhijeer said.

"What?" Both the kid shouted.

"Yes. Either I'll give my opinion on your arguement or I'll drive you school. Choice is your. Hurry up."

"Driver." Aryan shoutef within a second.

"No. I want to know who's fault it was!" said Adity.

"Dad toh terehi side lenge..."

"Ary.." Abhijeet started.

"Maine pehle bola na.. toh you are driving us school."

"FINE." Adity shouted and left for her room to bring her school bag. Aryan did the same. They left for the car when Tarika joined Abhijeet.

"Chale?"

"Ye Aryan.."

"Abhijeet.. do do teenagers ko samalna mushkil hai.. and boys get more distant at this period. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah.. just let me know if I am too rude with them."

"I will." Tarika smiled and both of them left for the school.

 _Some days later_...

Aryan and Adity reached home at evening time together from Daya's house. They went there directly from school. Aryan's mood was not good. Adity was one chating continuously.

"Ary kuch nahi hoga... tu tension mat le. Daya uncle hai na.. mai unhe phone karke batati hu na..wo samal lenge."

"Papa bohot gussa karenge yaar.. "

"Mai batauingi na unhe ki it wasn't your fault completely."

"But I should have controlled my anger.. papa hamesha kehte hai.."

"Ab gussa toh gene mei hai.. use keisey control karte hai!"

Adity shrugged.

Aryan moved to his room. He was about the shut the door when he noticed a box wrapped with paper on his table. He quickly opened it and found his desired DSLR camera.

"Adity! ADITY!"

Adity enetered within a second.

"Kya hai? Ku chilla raha hai?" She said, "Oh my God! Papa never told me about this.."

But Aryan suddenly got silent.

"Kya hua?" asked Adity, "Pasand nahi aya?"

"Nahi.. matlba ye toh bohot expensive wala hai.. maine papa ko ye wala toh nahi bataya tha."

"Haan but tujhe chahiye toh yahi tha na?"

"Matlab tune papa ko.."

"Papa ne khud pucha toh maine bata diya."

"I don't know khush hona chaote ya guilt."

"Khush." Adity laughed, "And I need treat.. "

"Pizza?"

"Tch.."

"Ice cream?"

"Tch."

"Toh?"

"Pizza and ice cream."

"Fine."

"Diya ko bhi bolainge. Okay?"

"Okay. Btw tune use phone kia?"

"Abhi toh ai na ham.."

"She must be very sad.."

"She's fine."

"Agar tune roka nahi hota toh mai us Ranveer ke dant tor deta.. kamina kahika.."

"Ary.." Adity started when Tarika entered.

"Abhitaq dress change nahi kia tum dono ne.. chalo fresh ho jao.. mai Birju kaka ko bolti hu nasta laga de... "

"Birju kaka subha subha ku nahi ate? Breakfast.." Adity asked.

"Kuki mai chahti hu tum dono bhi kuch kam karo.. Breakfast hamesha hamme se koi hi prepapre karega..."

"Par.."

"Get fresh."

Tarika turned to leave but realized Aryna hadn't spoken at all.

"Camera pasand nahi aya Tumhe?"

"Nahi mama.. bohot acha hai. Papa kaha hai?"

"Wo Pune gai hai.. subha lotenge. Bat kya hai Aryan?"

"Ku.. kuch nahi.."

"Adity.. kuch hua hai kya school mei?"

"Nahi mama.. kuch bhi nahi.." Adity said.

"Mama.. bohot bhuk lagi hai.. Mai fresh hoke ata hu haan.." Ary left for the bathroom hurriedly.

"Mai bui ati hu." Aditu left too.

"Kamal hai!"

She got a a call from Abhijeet.

"Haan Abhijeet bolo" She said coming out of Aryan's room, "Khatam hua meeting?"

"Break hai.."

"Wo.. kab taq lotoge.?"

"Subha. Bache ai?"

"Haan.. Daya ke waha the. Abi lotey. Ajeeb behave kar rahe hai.. Adity bhi kuch nahi bata rahi."

"Aryan ne marpit kia school mei."

"What?"

"Haan.."

"Tumhe keisey pata?"

"Principle ne phone kia tha.. Milne ko bolaya hai.. Agar mai subha taq nahi apaya toh tum manage kar logi?"

"Haan.. chali jaungi mai.. but.."

"Aryan se kuch mat kehna.."

"Puchna toh parega..."

"Subha puch lena.. Camera pasand aya use?"

"Etna tension mei tha Thik se dekha taq nahi usne.."

"Koi bat nahi.. Mai rakhta hu.. meeting start hone wala hai.."

"Hmm.. bye. Dinner kar lena.."

"Mumbai pohochkr phone karta hu."

They cut the call.

 **KK: So, its a multiple chapter story. Not that good and emotional one.**

 ** _Shadow Grey so its for you_**.

 **And 1st Oct is mine Birthday.. . yes.. but for me this day is as same as the other days of the year. There's no Joy to get older.**

 **My PM function is unavailable on phone. So I can't reply them. If anybody want to say something contact me on my mail id kkhoaishe. Its on Gmail.**

 _Let me know about the story_.


	2. BOL 2

**Blessings of Life**

Tarika was driving her car with Aryan besides her and Adity at the back seat. Both of them were unusually quiet unlike other times when their fight started with who would take the front seat, continuing throughout the journey on which song would be played on player or arguing on a ongoing topic and finished with the car stopping near school.

Today Adity was reading at the back seat and Aryan was looking outside the window. Tarika chose to stay quiet too.

"Mama.." Finally Arayn spoke.

"Hmm.." Tarika responded as she took a turn seeing the green signal.

"Apne thoda sa bhi nahi data.."

Tarika chuckled.

"You're guilt that's enough."

"Papa ke liye bacha ke rakha hai apne sab dat I know." Aryan murmured making Tarika smile.

"Papa ne hi mana kia tumhe datne ko.'

"Good ke wo nahi a pai abhitaq."

Tarika shook her head.

"Btw," Aryan said, "I'm not that guilt."

"Ary, abhi apko aisa lagta hoga. But logo ke bato se gussa hoke react karna violently... jab bade hoge tab pata chalge ye ketna bad habit hai... "

"It's not habit. It's instict. And Adity keh rahi thi ki gussa toh gene mei use keisey control kar sakte hai!"

"Etni bate batai or tujhe bas yahi yaad reh gai?" Adity chewed her words from back.

"Kash ki us gene ko mutation kar pati mai. "Tarikq joked.

She parked the car outside school and three of them got down. Moving inside they discovered Abhijeet waiting for them in school yard.

Aryan got stupified and Tarika was surprised. Adity leaving her all amusements ran to hug her father.

"Papa ap Thik ho?"

"Yes beta."

Tarika too holding Aryan's shoulder moved near them.

"Tumne bataya nahi tum ane wale ho?" she asked.

"Mera phone ka battery dead ho gaya.. socha school mei hi mil lunga."

He looked at Aryan. Aryan looked down.

"Adity tum class mei jao.. and Aryan tum apna bag rakh ke ao class mei." said Abhijeet.

Aryan nodded and left.

"Papa ap Ary ko..." Adity tried to speak.

"Adity.. let me handle it okay."

"But papa Ary.."

"Adity..."

Adity nodded and left too.

Abhijeet kept looking at the back of his two kids and sighed.

"No matter how hard I try I always get the feeling like I intimidate Aryan a lot."

"School mei marpit karke aoga toh thoda toh darna chahiye hi na.." said Tarika.

"Khair chodo.. kya bataya Aryan ne.."

"Ranveer uska and Diya ka classmate hai. Usne Diya ko uski maa ke bare kuch ulta sidha bola. and also that she's adopted. Isi bat pe Aryan ko gussa agaya.. uske warn karne pe bhi Ranveer kept talking rubbish and he ended up punching him. Ab tumhare dono bache toh Taikondo master hai.. Adity ne ake roka Aryan ko."

"Mujhe uske gusse se jayada mere gusse pe gussa ata hai.. TCH"

"Matlab gusse pe bhi gussa karo! Kamal hai!" Tarika teased.

"Kya tum bhi.."

"Itni si gussa saha nahi ja raha.. itna sa dar Aryan ka dekha nahi ja raha? Ap samajh rahe ho mujhe keisa feel hota hai?"

"Can we do it later?"

Tarika rolled her eyes.

They saw Aryan walking towards them. Abhijeet held his shoulder lightly and guided him towards the principal room with him with Tarika following him. Aryan found his fear lessening a bit.

The principal had just finished his lecture on how dissapointing it was for him to recieve such behaviour from Aryan, the ACP of Mumbai CID's son and all. Abhijeet noticed Aryan clinching his fingers with every sentence. He held his son's hand and assured him with eyes.Aryan cooled down a little.

"Sir," Abhijeet started, "Aryan indeed did a wrong thigh. He shouldn't have engaged himself in a fight. He's already guilt about it. Aren't you Aryan?"

"Yes, I am?" Aryan said as politely as he could.

"I need your agreement sign that this will not happen ever again."

"Sure sir." said Tarika.

They talked for a little while and Finally Abhijeet asked Aryan to go to his class. He and Tarika remained behind.

"Sir, I agree that Aryan did wrong and I'm not defending him but I do have a question. What environment are you providing the student that they comment on someone's up bringing, on their mother and of their being adopted?"

"Sorry Mr Yadav. Its indeed our fault and we are looking into the matter. Ranveer gonna have some lessons on this and I'm assuring you that he will do fine."

"In that case I will take leave." Abhijeet stood up and shook hand with the principal. Tarika followed him outside.

They found Aryan outside the principal's room.

"Ary, tum class mei nahi gai abtaq?" asked Tarika, "You will be late. Hurry up."

"SORRY mama, Sorry papa." Aryan hanged down his head.

"Arey!"

"I wasn't guilt at all but seeing you being questioned because of me.. It hurt me. I promise I'll not repeat this."

"Aryan.." Abhijeet said, his voice firm, "mujhe bas tumse ye kena hai ki maine tumhe karate attack karne ke liye nahi balki deffence karne ke liye sikhai hai.."

"I know Papa... Karate class mei bhi yahi bolte hai master."

"Good. Ab jao class mei.. Or haan ek or baat... I don't mind being questioned as long as you stick to the right side. Clear?"

Aryan nodded. A grin spreaded over his face.

"Ab claas mei jao."

Aryan Hugged his father and then ran to the class happily.

Abhirika came near their car.

"Tum Taxi loge?" Tarika asked.

"Sath mei chalte hai na.."

"Mujhe lab jana hai."

"Toh mujhe bhi toh Bureau jana hai."

"Abhijeet!" Tarika complained, "Etna stress loge toh bimar pad jaoge. Umar bhi ho gai hai tumhari ab."

"Umar ho gai hai but dil toh jawan hai."

"Kya tum bhi... ab jao tum bhi."

"You can't order ACP Dr Tarika. Remember you work under me."

Tarika rolled her eyes and got into the car.

Abhijeet smiled getting into the car.

"Etne sal bad bhi tumhare tewar weisey ki weisey hi hai." Abhijeet joked.

Tarika gave him a sarcastic smile and started the car.

After half an hour when the car stopped infront of the Bureau Abhijeet was sleeping beside Tarika.

"Abhijeet, Bureau agaya."

"Haan!" Abhijeet woke up with a jerk.

"Aram se."

"Pata nahi kab akh lag gaya." Abhijeet rubbed his eyes.

"Abhijeet, ketna exhusted lag rahe ho! Rest kar lete thoda sa.."

"Bas ek adh ghante ka kam hai."

"Tumse bat karnahi bekar hai." Tarika commented and got down from the car. She left for the lab without waiting for Abhijeet.

Abhiheet woke up at evening. He got fresh and called Daya.

"Boss, tum kuch jayadahi pareshan hote ho. Kaha na tumhe ki aram karo. I'll manage. Bharosa nahi hai kya mujhpe!"

"Arey nahi yaar... Bus puch raha tha.. tujhe jayada taklif toh nahi hui.."

"Listen ACP Abhijeet. .. I will be paid for this you know."

"Awaz nahi araha mujhe.." Abhijeet joked.

"Ghar ata hu.. ake ke sunata hu."

"Haha.. acha sun Diya thik hai?"

"Haan.. she's fine. Ku kya hu?"

Abhijeet got silent for a while. So Diya hadn't tell her father any thing!

"Nahi bas aisehi.. uske liye maine ek Gift liya hai.. milna hi nahi hua. Ka.. kal bhej de ghar use.."

"Mai na au?"

"Daya.."

"Acha baba.. ab rakhta hu.. kal bat karte hai."

"Bye."

By that time Abhijeet had reached to the dining.

"Bache kaha hai?" he asked Birju kaka.

"Ary baba Adity betiya ke kamre mei hai.."

Abhijeet nodded and drank some water. He made his way towards Adity's room and knocked at her door though it was closed partly. He waited for some seconds amd enteted.

"Papa! Ap uth gai? Hamne disturb kar diya kya?" asked Adity.

Abhijeet chuckled.

"Nahi beta. Kya kar rahe ho ap dono?"

"Uff, pucho mat papa.. Ye Ary ko mai tab se keh rahi hu bad mei a jai.. par mujhe disturb kar raha hai.."

"Mai kaha disturb kar raha hu! Mai toh apna scienece project ka kam kar raha hu.. bich bich mei ek do bat bas puch raha hu.."

"Adity.. help kar do use thoda." said Abhijeet.

"Last week hi toh kia na papa... aj mujhe acha nahi lag raha.. maine bola use ki do din bad.."

"But," Aryan interrupted her, "Mujhe mam ne do new project karne ko diye hai."

"Naya se!" Abhijeet asked, " Bas tumhe hi?"

"Punishment." Aryan said in irritation, "Mam ne puch one week school se suspend or two scince project. I chose the first one but she gave me two projects. Why ask if she's just gonna do whatever she wants."

"Good for you. Weisey bhi tum science mei kamjor ho. now Adity ko padne do thoda.. wo tumhe bad mei help kar degi okay?"

"Fine.. nahi chahiye mujhe help" Aryan collected his books and left.

"Haan dobara dikhna bhi mat yaha.." Adity shouted back behind him.

"Tum Thik ho?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan papa.. I'm fine."

"Sure?"

Adity nodded.

"Mama kab taq lotengi?"

"A jaigi.. tum tabtaq parlo.. mai bahar walk pe ja raha hu.. kuch chahiye?"

"Nahi papa.."

Abhijeet smiled.

When he was leaving Aryan came to him.

"Ramu ke dokan ke paw bhaji! Please."

"Nahi."

"PAPA!"

"Tumne parso hi khai the or tumhare mammi se mujhe bohot dat pari thi.. pet mei dard hua tha na.."

"Ab thik hai."

"Toh phir se dard kare ye chahte ho?"

"Oh Gosh! Why do even my mother is a doctor!" Aryan said dramatically and ran to his room.

"I'll bring Ice cream." Abhijeet shouted.

"Adity ko hi khilana lake ap. Mujhe nahi chahiye." Aryan shouted back.

Abhijeet sighed and left.

At night when Abhirika were about to sleep Tarika noticed a packet on table on their room.

"Ye kya hai?"

"Hmm.." Abhijeet responded not looking up from his laptop.

"Chocolates."

"Oh," Abhijeet looked up," Maine Adity ke liye laya tha.. Bato bato mei bhul gaya use dena."

"Oh haan.. aj toh uske date hai.. mai deke ati hu."

Abhijeet concentrated on his laptop again. Tarika left the room.

On her way she noticed Aryan with a glass of chocolate milk shake and a hot water bag, making his way towards Adity's room. She followed him quietly.

He opened the door with the help of his foot as the door wasn't lock.

"Adity so gai kya?" he called out in Dark

"Ary go away." Adity groaned.

"Lights toh on kar. My hands are full."

"Ary maine kaha ja yaha se. Bohot marne wali hu mai tujhe samjha."

"Tch.." Aryan somehow switched on the light with his elbow.

Adity rubbed her eyes still lying. She turned her back towards him.

"Arey uth na.." Aryan urged, "Mai tere liye chocolate milk shake leke aya hu. It will help you."

Adity paused and then turned towards him. She looked at him and sat up slowly.

Aryan put the hot water bag down and climed on the bed. He offered her the glass of choco milk shake.

"Thanks." Adity took the glass and drank.

"Maine dekha tune thik se nahi khaya.. and it helps you I know"

"Bara khayal hai tujhe mera."

"You're my only di na."

"Maska mat mar... scienece project mei help nahi milega."

"Wo mai bana lunga.. just check kar dena."

Adity didn't answer and lied down keeping her head on Aryan's lap.

"Mama ko bolau?" asked Aryan.

"Nahi.. wo bhi tired hongi. I'm fine. Or ab bachi thori na hu mai ki har month mama ko pareshan karu iske liye."

Adity gripped his t shirt tight as a pain shook her core.

"Here.." Aryan handed her the water bag.

"Thanks." She mumbled keeping the bag against his stomach.

Aryan caressed her hair slowly.

"You girls are worriors you know.. Everyone."

"Acha!'

"Yep. You bleed every month and survive your whole life."

Adity hit his knee.

"Oww.."

"Shut up."

"Okay.. tu so ja.."

Tarika stood at the threshold and kept looking at her blessings from God. Sometimes she felt proud on herself too for bringing up them like this. She chuckled at the thought.

She thought to step in but then she refused the idea. He wanted Aryan to be with her like this until she found someone who will take care of him eaxctly like this.. or may be even after that too. She felt her stepping in would only distant him from his sister which she didn't want. If he got distant now he will be distanded for forever.

She left to her room.

"Etni jaldi agai? Mujhe laga tum Adity ke pass hi sone wali ho." said Abhijeet.

"Uske pass Aryan hai.." Abhijeet looked at the contempt smile on her face and reciprocated her. It felt so soothing so serene to have them in their life.

Tarika kept the chocolates on table.

 ** _KK:Hello!_** ** _I wasn't planning to update this late. Got busy and also had wrist pain_** ** _So, how do you like it? It will be only few chapters. Hope you will be tuned. Thanks for the reviews. Its good to see my old rreviewers._**

 **I missed my old days on FF.. those chats pm, and also the fight on review section. I miss my stoties too. But more than anything i miss my soulmates over here. I had met so many friends here and only one is still close to my heart. I actually never wanted to finish the bond with anyones. I tried a lot but then I decided not to hurt myself and move on but I still miss them and I will miss them forever. Even though they wont remember me.**

Aditi, dear I am not angry on you. In fact I am not angry on anyone. Please continue reviewing and supporting me..

 **words cant take back and neither do the actions which lead a person to say foul things. And if you are talking your heart outs its okay to burst it out even though they are harsh. So I don't mind your words at all. It hurt me but not any more. I am her. You are here. So just forget the past. I want to earse some memories too.**


	3. BOL 3

**Blessings of Life**

"Smile please."

*click*

Before Abhijeet and Adity could give a pose Aryan clicked the pic. One after anothet.

"Ary Thik se camera ke taraf dekhne toh de!" Adity protested.

*Click*

*Click*

"ARY!!" Adity stood up from beside her father and tried to snatch away the camera from Aryan's hand.

"Don't you dare to touch my camera."

"PAPA!" Adity protested.

Before Abhijeet could ask Aryan anything Aryan handed the camera to Adity.

"Le papa ki chamachi.."

Adity took the camera without wasting any time and ran outside.

"Adity ruk.." Aryan followed her.

"Samal ke.." Abhijeet shouted but his effort went in vain.

"Ma..."

"Hmm.." Tarika responded, ruffling Diya's hair while she was lying on bed keeping her head on Tarika's lap.

"Ye Aryan na bohot ghamandi hai.. apka beta bilkul nahi lagta."

Tarika chuckled.

"Acha?"

"Haan maa... yaad hai jab bachpan mei mai apko maa bolati thi toh wo ketna bura react karta tha! Ekbar toh usne mujhe thappar bhi mar diya and kaha ki mai apko maa kabhi na bolau..."

"Or usdin se tumne mujhe maa bolana chod diya.."

"Sabke samne.. weisey toh mai bolti hu na apko maa.. Us Aryan se kon lade."

"Ab wo bacha nahi raha Diya.. he will undetstand."

Diya became quiet. Then after few seconds she started.

"Pata hai maa.."

"Hmm.."

"Us Ranveer ne jab bola ki I'm adopted and meri toh maa bhi nahi hai... mujhe bohot bura laga... matlab ap meri maa ho.. but.. ap samajh rahi ho na?"

"Haan beta.."

"Kya papa... papa ne mere waja se shadi nahi kia! I mean I wouldn't mind his wife you know."

"Diya.. aisi bat nahi hai.."

"Maine suna tha unhe aisa kehte huye.."

"Tumne galat suna hoga.."

"Papa ki shadi karwai ham!" Diya sat up and said in excitement.

"Papa se maar khana hai?"

"Tch.. mai do din khana nahi khaungi toh wo kuch bhi karne ko taiyar ho jainge... or agar thoda bimari ka natak kar liya toh.."

"Badmash" Tarika pulled her hair lightly.

"Aan maa... choro."

Tarika left her hair.

"Diya.. dekho beta mujhe apse kuch bat karna hai.."

"Toh karo na.."

"Majak nahi haan.. I am serious."

"Okay baba."

"Ap apne papa se koi bhi bat chupaya mat kariye.. apko toh pata hai wo apko leke ketna sochte hai.. unhe lagta hai apki harbat unhe janna jaruri hai.. jo thik bhi hai."

"Mai unhe taklif nahi dena chahti thi." Diya looked down, "Mujhe etna bhi bura nahi lagta kuch maa na hone ka.. wo toh bas mai papa ki soch ke bol rahi hu.. I mean jab meri shadi ho jaigi toh papa akele ho jainge na.. mujhe mere adopted hone se bhi koi problem nahi.. Wo toh sab jalte hai mujhse ki mere papa etne ache hai.." Diya said in one breathe.

"Diya.."

"Sach Aunty promise."

Diya said in a flow and then stop.

 _Aunty_.

She hardly call her aunty when alone.

She couldn't tell lie to her maa.

She hugged Tarika tightly amd cried out.

Tarika didn't ask her anything and let her cry, holding her close to her chest.

After a while she made Diya look at her.

"Mere taraf dekho.."

"Sorry maa.. I promised you ki mai roungi nahi is bat ko lekar.. but.."

" Diya.. its okay.. It's just I feel helpless when I see you crying like this. Words are very less to offer you."

"Ap ho na.. mere liye yahi bohot hai.."

"Mai hamesha hu.. yad rakhna. Mere liye tumme or Adity mei koi fark nahi hai."

"Matlab ap Aryan ko alag najar se hi dekhti ho huh!" She joked, while crying, "Bolu mai Di ko?"

"Tum tino bas yahi bat pe larte raho." Tarika rolled her eyes.

She wiped away Diya's tears.

"Hamesha aisehi haste raho."

Diya smiled broader.

"Ab chaliye, niche chalte hai.. Aryan ne apna camera ka bol bol ke dimag kharap kar rakha hai.. chaliye pic khichwatey hai uss photographer se."

Diya stood up.

"Come... JALDI.."

Tarika followed her smiling.

Diya sat beside Abhijeet on sofa and hugged him.

"Thanks for the hat uncle.. I love it."

"Pasand aya apko?"

"Bohot bohot bohot jayada..

apko pata hai mai wo kabse dhun rahi thi.."

"Haan, wo dikh gaya toh maine le liya.. Daya bata raha tha ki usne bohot dhuna par mila nahi.."

In between talking he asked Tarika with eyes if everything's alright. She assured him they were.

"Papa." Adity came running and sat another side of Abhijeet, "Dekhiye na maine ketne ache ache pics liye flowers ka..' She kept showing the pics to him and Diya.

"Wow di.. ye butterfly ketna sundar lag raha hai.." said Diya.

Aryan poked in from above their head

"Maine jo liye wo isse bhi ache hai..."

They kept arguing. Tarika left for the kitchen.

Diya was about to leave after dinner. Daya ws inside talking to Abhijeet and Tarika. Diya was waiting at garden with Adity.

"Mai apne environment project ke pics sab Aryan se click karwaiungi.." Diya said, "Ketne ache pics leta hai na wo.."

"Haan.. pata hai mama papa ke bhi bohot ache ache pics liye usne.."

"Acha.. par camera mei the nahi.."

"Shh.. unhe bataye bina.. wo PC mei hai.. unke anniversary mei ek album gift karne wale hai ham.."

"Oh Cool..."

Diya became a little sad thinking she never got to create some surprise like this.

"Tu bhi in hai.. "

"Thanks." Diya chuckled.

"Ye Daya uncle bhi na.. jarur lag gai honge kisi case ke bare mei bat karne. Mai dekhti hu." Adity ran inside.

Diya was leaning against the car when Aryan came near her. He handed her some pics.

"Ye kya hai?"

"See."

Diya looked at the pictures. She with Tarika, Abhijeet, Aryan and Adity. And in one pic Daya is also there. In one pic its only she and Tarika. She got tears in her eyes.

"We are a family Diya."

"Thanks Ary."

"And You can call mama maa...I don't have any problem.. bachpan ke ek bat ko abhitaq dil pe lagake beithi hai."

"Its okay..."

"Its an order. Remember, the last bet you lost?"

"You cheated."

"Still I won."

"But.."

"Phirse ladne lage. " Daya joined them. He ruffled Aryan's hair, "Ku champ larkio ke sath tumhari kuch khash jamti nahi.."

"Jiske ek aisi rakhshaks jeisi behen or Dayan jeisi dost ho uski larkio se kaha banne wali hai uncle."

"Mai Dayan! You.." Diya gestured as if she would pulled out his hair.

"Ao jhasi ki rani.. chalo. late ho raha hai."

"I will see you.. You, pampkin."

"Hey diya... Don't call me pumpkin."

"Pumpkin pumpkin... honey bonney.. pumpkin." Diya sang and got into the car.

"I will not pass it away Diya."

But the car was gone.

 **KK: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Shadow grey, dear its not a Abhirika story so there's not so many scenes of them yaar. Pure Abhirika story! well, let me think about it.**

 **A lot of people around me are angry on me.. or are hurt by me. I never claimed myself a saint. I am a human full of mistakes. And yes, I am rude. And I am rude because I say whatever I feel. But I never hold back things. I let them go on in flow. Nothing is constant in this world. Not me, not you. Not anything else. Neither does your emotions and words.** **If someone ask me what's the thing I like most about me.. it's my nature to accept my fault and let my ego go. And in recent days I am doing it like twice a day you can say.**

 **The thing I hate most in me? My short tempered nature and my habit of doing things without thinking**.

I **am extremely sorry to those who have been hurt by me. I can't take my words back but thats how I felt during that time and its not necessary I will feel like that all my life. I can't take my actions back but thats what made sense to me that time.**

 **The list of people I have hurt is very long but The list I apologized is even longer.** **I don't want to be back in anyone's life. Its just I don't want to be a bitter memory.** **Thank you all.**


	4. BOL4

**''Blessings of Life''**

''Tan tanaa.. The cake is ready.'' Diya announced as she walked out of the kitchen to the dinning with cake in her hand.

''You didn't need to do this Diya. We will be late,'' said Daya joining her on table.

'I'm already for school. See.'' She was indeed ready in her school uniform. She sat down opposite to daya.

''Still… Subha subha uth gai tum ye banana ke liye. Weekend pe bhi toh kar sakti thi na aap.''

''Uff fo Papa. Ap na hamesha bas jayada sochte ho. Now taste it and tell me ki keisa bana hai?'''

Daya smiled and tasted the cake.

''How's it?'' Diya asked in excitement.

''Hmm..'' Daya pretended to think for some seconds then answered, ''Bohot Tasty.''

Diya smiled broadly and tasted too.

''Yeah.. maine nahi socha tha etna aach ban jaiga.'' Diaya laughed.

''Ary and Adu keliye bhi le jana..''

''Of course Papa.. Ary toh last week bohot chida raha tha mujhe ki mujhe kuch banana nahi ata.. I will show him today.''

Daya chuckled and peeled out the orange for both of them.

''Weisey Diya mujhe apse kuch bat karna hai.''

''Haan papa bolo na.''

''Last week school mei jo hua apne mujhe bataya ku nahi?''

Diya looked up at her father and found him pouring juice in glass without looking at her. She gulped. This was the conversation she was fearing of.

''Oh Papa, marpit toh Ary ne kiya na… wo maine socha apko ku pareshan karu.. and mujhe laga Abhijeet uncle toh apko bataingehi na.''

''Diya,'' he called out his daughter's name in a warning manner, looking up at her and continued, '' na Abhijeet, na Tarika… its just me and you.''

''Papa ap…''

''Diya… maine apko pehle bhi bataya hai or aj phir se bata raha hu ki ap mujhse sab kuch share kar sakti hai..''

''Yeah I know I have to share everything with you.''

''You can share everything with me… not you have to.''

''Papa.. main apko bata ti hu..''

''Diya,'' he said, sighing, '' pichle kuch mahino se tum kafi dur ho rahi ho mujhse.. sayad tumhare age ke waja se.. but beta please apko mujhse kuch bhi kehne se pehle sochne ki jarurat nahi hai.. ye nahi sohna hai ki mai kya sochunga.. mai datunga… bas ek bat jan lo apke papa apse bohot payar karte hai.. and mere pas bas ap hi ho beta.''

''It was your choice papa..'' Diya said roughly.

''Kya matlab?''

''Kuch nahi,'' Diya shook her head, '' Mujhe late ho raha hai school ke liye.''

''Diya,'' Daya called her as she stood up and taking her bag proceeded to leave.

''Mai school se siddha Ary ke ghar jaungi. Kuch school projects ke liye.'' Diya left.

Daya shook his head disapprovingly. Raising a kid is not a game of kid, especially when they turned into teenagers.

Daya's phone rang. It was Tarika.

''Hello." Daya answered.

''Haan Daya suno.. kal jo file tum le gai the lab se wo please yaad se le ana.''

''Haan lata hu.''

''Kya hua? Etna dull mood ku hai tumhara? Diya ka banaya hua cake acha nahi laga tumhe kya?'Tarika teased him.

''Matlab tumhe bhi pata tha.''

''She wanted to surprise you. Subha se mere sath hi lagi hui thi phone mei. I was guiding her.''

''Oh..'

''Etna down ku ho?''

''Wo kuch nahi yaar.. ye Diya na ajkal ajeeb si harkat karti hai.. mujhe etna gussa ata hai.''

''Maine tumhe samjhaya toh tha..''

''Haan haan pata hai teenage hai.. aisa hota hai.. hame supportive hona chahiye.. par yaar Tarika mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki Diya mujhse dur hue ja rahi hain.''

''Aisa kuch nahi hai Daya.. tum uspe gussa mat kia karo.. payar se samjhao.''

''Par phir bhi koi toh reason hoga na uske is tarah behave karne ka..''

Tarika murmured something under her breath.

''Kya! Kya kaha?'' Daya demanded.

''Nahi kuch nahi..'

''Nahi maine marriage jeisa kuch suna..''

''Maine kuch bola hi nahi toh tumne keisey sun liya.'' Tarika stammered.

''dekho Tarika..''

''Mujhe late ho raha hai Daya… lab mei milte hai na. Tum yaad se file lekar ana.''

Tarika cut the call without giving any other chance to question.

Tarika sighed deeply cutting the call.

''Jo karna hai karo tumlog bas mujhe insab ke bich mei mat lana mai keh deta hu.''

Tarika looked down to see Abhijeet tying his shoe lace sitting on sofa.

''Mai bhi kaha kuch keh rahi hu!''

''Nahi matlab tum toh Diya ko kabhi na kar nahi sakti..''

''Tum kar sakte ho use na?''

'' Mera matlab tha..''

''Rehne do.. chalo ladi. Late ho raha hai.''

''Haan madam chaliye. Ham toh aphi ka wait kar rahe the etne der taq.''

''Haan haan ab bas.. ab bologe mere waja se late ho gaya.''

Abhijeet chose not to answer and followed his wife outside the house.

At evening Tarika returned early due to a bad headache.

''Madam ap aj jaldi a gai!'' The servant was surprise.

Tarika looked at the wall clock striking only 6.00 pm. She was indeed very early.

''Haan kaka.. sir mei bohot dard hai.''

''Apke liye chai bana du?''

''Haan.. mere kamre mei le aiyega please. Or bache ai?''

''Haan.. Ary baba Adity betiya ki kmare mei hai. Abhi thore der pehle hi ai hai.''

''Unke liye kuch bana dijiye nasta mei.''

''Thik hai madam.''

Tarika nodded and left for her room.

After few minutes Diya burst into the house.

''Hello kaka.. keisey ho ap?''

''Mai thik hu betiya.. ap naste mei kya lengi?''

''Kuch bhi chalega kaka..'' She shouted on her way to Adity's room.

She entered into the room and found both of them engorged in a serious talk.

''Hi.'' She greeted them.

''Hi Diya. Tu agai? Mujhe laga tujhe or late hoga.''

''Nahi Ric sir se bas kuch confusion clear karna tha isliye thodi si late ho gai. And you.. you didn't even wait for me.. kaha tha na bas 10 minutes lagenge.'' She snapped at Aryan.

''Oh hello madam.. maine bhi toh kaha than a ki Adity wait kar rahi hai mera mall mei.. bhul gai?''

''Whatever. Le ai frames and albums?''

''Tch.. running out of money.'' Said Adity.

''Wait,'' said Diya and fished out some money from her bag, ''here, my contribution.''

Adiya and Diya looked at each other.

''What?'' Diya said annoyingly, '' Ab please ye mat kehna ki keisy le sakte hai ye paise wagera wagera…''

''Tu pagal hai kya?'' Aryan was surprised, '' Ham ku mana karenge! We are in need of money. And ham weisey bhi tujhse puchne hi waley the.. tune khud de diya samne se toh bas thora shocked reh gain.. hai na Adity?''

''Of course.'' Adity agreed.

''Chalo.. acha hai then. Mai fresh hokar ati hu.''

Diya threw her bag on couch and moved to Adity's cupboard. She took out her clothes which always remains in Adity's cupboard and moved to bathroom.

When she came out she found the siblings engorged in Adity's phone.

''Kya dekh rahe ho?'' she peeped in. '' wow! Amazing pics,'' she exclaimed.

''Yeah.. we have to select now,'' Adity continued, '' Hamne socha hai albums and frames ke sath party mei ek slide show bhi rakhenge. We need a projector for that.''

''I will manage that,'' Aryan said.

''Frame mei konsa set karna hai?'' Diya asked.

''We are confused yet.''

''Maine kuch select kia hai… see.'' Aryan showed Diya some of the special pics.

''Par insab pics mei toh ham 6 hai.. mai or papa bhi.''

''Haan toh frame mei ham family pic hi lagane wale hai na.'' Aryan said as a matter of fact.

''Par..''

''Par war mat kar.. tu select kar na.''

Diya smiled awkwardly and selected one.

''Ye wala thik rahega,'she said showing one picture.

''Maine and Adity ne bhi yahi choose kia tha,''said Aryan.

Aditya and Aryan kept chattering and Diya got lost in something. After some minutes Adity shook Diya.

''Kaha kho gai tu?''

''Guys, I need some helps from you two.''

''Haan bol na,'' Aryan urged her.

She narrated them her plan. Listening to her Adity got horrified and Aryan became very much happy.

''Diya… are you sure? Uncle bohot naraj ho jaige." Adity commented, ''and mujhe nahi lagta mamma papa bhi manege.''

''Tu na fattu hi rahegi,'' Aryan interrupted, ''tu na ise chod. I'm with you.''

''Mai bhi sath hi hu,'' Adity said, ''bas bata rahi hu mai tumlogo ki we shouldn't keep our hopes high.''

''Hosle buland honge tabhi toh manzil milegi.'' Aryan said dramatically.

''Hindi class mei aj kuch jayadahi attention diya tha kya!'' Adity rolled her eyes at her brother.

''Adu.. Ary..'' They heard Tarika's voice and became alerted.

''Yes mom,'' Adity answered.

Tarika entered into Adity's room.

''Kya kar kar rahe ho apdono?'' she stopped seeing Diya. ''ap kab ai?''

''Abhi abhi ai hu Aunty.''

''Oh acha, chalo saab ajao dinning mei nasta lag chukka hai.''

''Mamma apki tabiyat thik hai na?'' Asked Adity.

''Haan beta.. bas sir mei thora dard hai.''

''Main apko bam laga du?'' Asked Diya.

"nahi beta mai medicine le lungi toh thik ho jaiga,'' Tarika smiled at her, '' aplog a jao jaldi se.''

Tarika left the room.

''So papa ke ate hi plan start.'' Aryan forwarded his hand.

''Start.'' Diya kept her hand over his.

''Start.'' Adity too joined them.

Three of them smiled.

 **AN: I'm so sorry for late update. I got some exams and then I had to leave the city where I have completed my mbbs. So, I'm back at home literally jobless for one whole month. I thought I would write. But I have got a 2 years old in my house who won't let me use my laptop. Haha… still I will try. Please review**.


	5. BOL5

''Blessings of Life''

Tarika was sitting on sofa going through some fashion magazines when the doorbell rang and the servant opened the door. It was Abhijeet.

''Aj jaldi agai?'' Tarika asked her husband.

''8 baj rahen hai Tarika!''

''8 is early for you.'' Tarika teased him.

''Tumahara sar dard keisa hai ab?'' Abhijeet asked sitting beside his wife.

''Thik hai,'' she answered shorty and turned to the servant, ''kaka ap jaiye. 8 baj gain.''

''Haan betiya, main nikalta hu.''

Servant left for the kitchen before leaving the house.

Tarika again engaged herself in magazine.

''Bache kya kar rahe hai?'' Abhijee asked.

''Pata nahi. Diya ai hui hai toh pad toh nahi rahe honge koi bhi. Kafi khusur fusur chal rahi hai sham se room mei.''

''Daya bhi ane wala hai. Keh raha tha yahi pe dinner karega or sayad yahi reh jai.''

''Diya se sayad aj subha uski behes ho gai hai.''

''Ye Daya bhi na..''

''Ye Daya bhi na mat karo tum. Agar mai nahi hoti toh Aryan and Adity se tumhari oz kisi bat pe kahi suni ho jati. Wo toh mai hu jo sab sambhal ke rakhti hu.''

''Tarika Aryan ke mamle mei tum samalti ho I agree. But Adity ke sath mera aisa kuch nahi hai. So, don't exaggerate.''

''Acha,'' Tarika changed her posture and said, ''yaad dilau ab tumhe?''

''UNLCLE!''

Before Tarika can start an argument Diya popped beside Abhijeet.

''Ap kab ai?'' Abhijeet asked, pretending he didn't knew anything about her arrival.

''Bas sham ko hi. How's your day?''

''Good beta. Ap week days pe yaha rehne ai hai? Kuch khas bat?''

''Ku uncle mai nahi a sakti kya week days pe yaha rehne ke liye?'''Diya asked, pretending to be hurt.

''Ab maine aisa kab kaha! Aisi baat nahi hai.. mai toh..''

''Mujhe pata hai aisi bat nahi hai.'' Diya laughed.

Aryan and Adity joined them and took their seats on other two single sofa.

''Kya baat hai?'' Abhijeet asked, looking at the threes, ''Mujhe aisa ku lag raha hai aplog koi meeting beithane wale ho.''

He then looked at Tarika for any warnings and found her giving a look of Í told you'.

''Yes uncle. Ham bohot important topic pe baat karne wale hai.'' Diya started.

''Acha! Main fresh hoke ata hu phir.''

''Nahi papa. Jayada timenahi lagega. Ap bad mei fresh ho ana.'' Aryan interrupted.

Abhijeet again looked at Tarika and then at Diya.

''Thik hai bolo.''

''Hmm.. Uncle, pehle please ap meri puri baat sun lena phir react karna.''

''Thik hai.''

''Wo uncle mai keh rahi thi ki… you know, bohot din ho gai toh .. I mean hamne kafi dino se koi shadi attend nahi kia… shadi ka khana khane ka bohot man kar raha hai.'' Diya blurted out and then bit her tongue realizing what she had said.

Aryan and Adity slapped their forehead simultaneously.

''Kya?'' Abhijeet was surprised listening her confession. Tarika however was playing the role f a silent spectator. She somehow knew where was the conversation going but decided to keep quiet and listen.

''papa iske kehne ka matlab hai ki..'' Adity tried to intervene but Abhijeet cut her.

''Dekho beta ab hamare team mei kisi ke shadi hone ko bachi nahi hai.. Adity bhi kafi choti hai. Etni jaldi uski shadi nahi karwani hame,'' Abhijeet joked.

''Papa!'' Adity complained.

''Acha sorry sorry.''

''Uncle mai wo nahi keh rahi thi. Mera kehne ka matlab tha ki… ki..''

''ham Daya uncle ki shadi ki baat kar rahe the.'' Aryan said in one go without any introduction.

Diya hit hm hard.

''What! Taab se mai mai kare jao rahe ho dono. Papa se kehne ko etna hichkicha rahi hot oh uncle se baat keisey karogi!'' Aryan snapped at his friend.

''Ek minute, Daya ki shadi matlab?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Matlba ham chahte hai ki Daya uncle ki shadi ho.'' Aryan again took the control in his hand.

''Par beta..''

''And ham chahte hai ki ap uncle ko ye bat batainge,'' said Aryan.

''Kya! Tumlogo se meri or Daya ki dosti sahi nahi ja rahi kya?'' Abhijeet said nervously. He was horrified with their plan.

''Uncle, please ap papa seke bar baat karne ki koshish toh kijiye. Please. Mere khatir.'' Diya insisted.

''Diya beta aap samajh nahi rahe ho.. pehle bhi is topic pe bohot behesh ho chuki hai hamari,'' Abhijeet said and then turning towards Tarika Abhijeet continued, '' Tum kuch ku nahi keh rahi ho?''

''Agar bache chahte hai toh ek or bar bat karne mei problem kya hai?'' Tarika gave her opinion.

''Tarika tumhara dimag toh thik hai na? Bacho ke haan mei haan mila rahi ho tum bhi.''

''Uncle… agar ap nahi keha chahte toh ye baat mai apne tarike se Papa se kahungi jo sayad aplogo mei se kisi ko bhi pasand na ai.'' Diya announced.

''Tum toh blackmail karne lag gai yaar.'' Abhijeet was surprised.

''Sirf ye nahi, ham dono bhi.'' Aryan said pointing at himself and Adity. Adity nodded.

''Tum jetna asan samajh rahi ho etna asannahi hai ye baat.'' Abhijeet tried to make the kids understand.

''Main hargiz ise asan nahi samajh rahi hu. Or ek bat ap sab mujhe bacha samajh ke jo sab batana nahi chahte mai wosab bhi samajh rahi hu.''

''Kya samajh rahi ho ap batao/''

''Yahi ki ab papa ki umar nahi rahi wagera wagera ..''

''Aisi baat nahi hai beta… ye sab se upar bhi kuch hota hai.''

''Mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Ap bas papa se bat karo.''

''Diya beta.''

''Orna ham tino bhuk harta kar dungi.''

''Ek ek hat paregi na sabko toh ye bhuk hartal nikal jaigi.'' Tarika said standing up, ''Abhijeet tum jake fresh ho jao. Main dinner lagati hu. Daya kab taq aiga.''

''Agaya main,'' Daya entered with a bag in his hand, ''and sab ke liye ice cream bhi le aya.''

''AAp yaha ku?'' Diay asked standing up.

''Ap apne dost ke ghar ai hai or mai apne dost ke ghar.'' Daya smirked at his daughter.

Diya fumed in anger.

''Ab etna bhi mat phulo, Mai tumhare liye tumhari favourite flavour ki ice cream leke aya hu.''

Daya placed the packet on dining table.

''Tarika tum khana lagao. Mai fresh hoke ata hu.''

''Chachu ap mera bathroom use kar lo.'' Aryan suggested.

''Thank you champ.'' Daya left for Aryan's room.

Adity moved near Aryan and Diya as Abhijeet srtaed to move but then he stopped.

''Diya.. mai Daya se baat karunga par meri ke shart hai.''

''Keisi shart hai?''

''Jab Daya apse baat kare is bare mei ap unse shanti se baat karenge or unki batey samajh ne ki koshish karenge.''

''Aagar wo meri bat samajhne ki koshsish karenge toh..''

''Wo karega I promise.''

''Then I promise too.'' Diya smiled.

Abhijeet smiled back and left for his room to get fresh.

''Diya,'' Adity urged to her, '' in order to work out our plan you have to be very nice to uncle you know. Tu kya unse etni ukhar ukhar ke bat kar rahi thi. Remember, violence mei ham akhir mei jainge. Jabtaq ho sake hmae shanti se kam karna hai.''

''Ap uncle ki tarah ku bat kar rahi hain!''

''Ye papa ki chamchi hai na… but In this case I agree her too.'' Said Aryan.

''Okay. Ismei konsi badi bat hain. Abhi patch up kar leti hu mai Papa se.'' Diya shrugged.

Tarika called them for dinner and all of them soon finished their dinner with light talks..

 **AN:Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. The chapter may seem short to you but believe mei it,s 1200. Haha.. I have got to stop here. In next chapter Duo and Diya-Daya conversation is waiting for you.**

 **@Natalia, Oh God, I am not planning to add another sibling yaar. I know people feel awakward. But to me it seems normal. I mean it's good to have a kid when your older issues are about to leave you for their studies and some years later for their marriage. It seems all good to me. I know many people around me going through this. Having a sibling at 14, I actually started to write about this in one of my duo story I don't know if you had read that or not. Now the story is deleted.**

 **@Guest, huh! That hurt. (imagine me holding my heart in a dramatic way). Haha. I don't know why people find me rude. I really don't have any idea. Seriously! Haha.. I know actually.. its because I speak my heart out. I speak whatever I feel It need tobe told and hence I am the bad one, I am the mean one. I never keep the words to myself, neither my emotions nor the hatreds. It's fine. But the problem is I expect the same from others and I turn myself into total mess. :p Oh Gosh, I am blabbing a lot which is out of my character too. But yeah, I am not humble in any way. ;) Most of the people will give a negative view on me. :p**

 **To Rhia Dubey, Akanshaduolover and hiyareza99, guys, I am overwhelmed with your PMs. Really. You are so kind. Hiya reza, I have replied you through mail. Check out.**

 **And Rhia and Akanksha, sorry I couldn't reply you two. Actually I update stories through FF app on my phone. I have lost access to my PMs through phone. I can only answer your pms when I will turn on my net connection on laptop which I don't do. I ma in a total mess guys. I can read the PMs through mails but I can't answer them.**

 **Will catch up when I will open my inbox.**


	6. BOL6

_**Blessings of Life**_

Daya was standing on balcony of Aryan's room when Abhijeet came and stood beside him. Daya was looking at the sky.

''Tum yaha? Soi nahi abtaq?'' Daya asked his best friend.

''Nahi.. abhi kaha. Mujhe tumse kuch baat karna hai?''

''Haan kaho. Aryan room mei hai?''

''Nahi. Wo toh Adity ke kamre mei hain..''

''Diya?''

''Wo bhi unhi ke sath hai.''

''Oh. Acha batao kya kehna chah rahe the?''

''Daya,'' Abhijeet initiated and paused not knowing how to start, ''pata nahi keisey kahu? Tum keisey react karoge samajh nahi araha hai.''

''Baat kya hai Abhijeet?'' Daya sensed the seriousness in Abhijeet's voice and turned towards him completely.

''Actually Daya… aaj.. aaj Diya se bat ho rahi thi toh usne bataya..''''

''Kya bataya usne?''

''Daya tum naraj maat hona or shanti se sunna..''

''For God's sake Abhijeet etna ghumao mat baat ko.''

''Daya, Diya tumhari shadi ki baat kar rahi thi.''

''Meri shadi?'' Daya was confused.

''Haan..''

''Kan ke niche laga ke dena tha na use. Kuch bhi bolti hai ajkal…''

''Daya… tum ekbar Diya ke tarah soch ke toh dekho.''

''Abhijeet ab tum bhi shuru mat ho jana.. pata hai na tumhe ki mujhe payar war mei ab interest hi nahi raha.. or nahi shadi wagera mei.''

''Daya…''

''Nahi Abhijeet… Diya ke mere life mei ane se pehle meri duniya bas Ari or Adu the… tum jetna unhe payar karte ho mai bhi utnahi karta hu… phir Diya ai.. 5 saal ki thi jab ek case ke dohran wo mujhe mili…''

''Daya purine bato ko mat yad karo yaar/.. ''

''Tum hi la rahe ho purine bato ko bahar..''

''Daya mai janta hu sab.. samajhta bhi hu. Teri shadi na karni ki waja bas ye hai ki you are too much possessive about Diya.''

''Haan mai hu possessive. Nahi chahiye aisi koi aurat mujhe meri life mei jo Diya ko ek anch toh dur ki baat hai uske akho ki ek bhi ansu ke karan bane. Samjhe tum? Or is baat pe ham pehle bhi baat kar chukey hai. Phir ab ku?''

''Ab baat mai ya Tarika nahi utha rahe hai.. ab baat Diya ne chedi hai. Or use tujhe samjhana hai.''

''Mai bigar jaunga us pe khamakha,'' Daya sighed.

''Par samjhana tujhe hi hai Daya or mai or tarika jetni asani se samjh gain Diya ko samjhana etna asan nahi hoga.''

''Abhijeet tum keh kya rahe ho mujhe kuch samajh nahi arah..''

''Mai bas ye keh raha hu Diya pe gussa mat hona. Use thande dimag se samjhana.''

Daya rolled his eyes.

''Mai aisa kuch nahi karne wala..'' Daya declared.

''Daya tumhe karna hi hoga.. or agar meri batey samajh mei nahi arahi hai toh mai Tarika ko bolau? Wo ache se samjh degi tumhe… '' Abhijeet challenged his best friend.

''Nahi bhai,'' Daya folded his hands before Abhijeet, ''baks do mujhe. Uski bhasan sunne beitha toh subha ho jaigi.''

They both laughed.

''Par Daya… ''

''Abhijeet, mai samajh gaya yaar. Aramse baat karunga.''

Abhijeet smiled.

''Chal so ja jake,'' said Daya.

''Tum terrace pe jao. Mai bhejta hu Diya ko.''

Daya nodded smilingly. Abhijeet left.

…

0-0-0-0-0

…

''Papa,'' Diya called her father moving near the railings, beside her father, ''Abhijeet uncle keh rahe the ap mujhe dhun rahe ho.''

''Haan beta,'' Daya said turning towards her, ''apko thand nahi lag rahi?''

''Nahi papa… ap batao bat kya hai?''

''Diya,'' Daya sighed and looked up at the sky, ''beta pata nahi apko samajh aiga ki nahi..''

''Papa ap sab aise ku bolte ho? Mai ab bachi nahi rahi..''

Daya laughed cordially at her daughter.

''Beshak ap ab bachi nahi rahi… isliye bacho ki jeisey jid karna ab apko shobha nahi deta,''

''Papa.. mai jid karna kabhi nahi chodungi.'' Diya pouted.

''Apki har zid mujhe manjoor hai par ab jo apne jid ki hai… wo,'' Daya paused, ''beta wo possible nahi hai.''

''Konsi jid ki baat kar rahe hai papa aap?'' Diya was clueless.

'Daya again looked up at the sky. He kept looking at the starts, arranging his said to be words. It was difficult for him. Very much difficult.

''Pata hai beta… mai ke larki ko pasand karta tha… sayad bohot jayada…''

''Etna jayada ki shadi karne ka plan tha?'' Diya asked, excited.

''Hmm.. etna jayada ki shadi karne ka plan tha,'' Daya smiled, looking at his daughter.

''Phir kya hu?''

''Phir?'' Daya asked and then sighed, ''phir beta… halate kuch aisi ho gai ki wo achanak se mujhe pasand ana band ho gai.''

''Kya? Ku? Matlab.. Abhijeet uncle ne Tarika aunty ko etna pasand kia ki unhone unse shadi ka plan kia and they are married. Phir ap ku?''

''Kuki beta maine jise pasand kia tha wo tumhari Tarika aunty ki tarah nahi thi na..''

''Oooo…''

''Kya ooo kar rahi ho ap?'' Daya laughed.

''Matlab ladki achi nahi thi yahina?''

''Nahi.. ye nahi… bas kuch hua or ham alag alag rastey chal pare.''

''Acha…''

''Phir salo bad mujhe ek larki pasand ai… I mean thodi bohot,'' Daya tried to hide the intensity of his feelings.

''Acha? Phir?''

''Usey mai batane ki himmat hi nahi kar paya… darta tha kahi wo mujhe, mere liye ahem rishto ko na samjhe toh? Mai use na samjhu toh… yesab sochte sochte… waqt hi nikal gaya..''

''Phir kya hua papa?''

''Phir… phir unki shadi ho gai..''

''Kisse?'' Diya shouted.

''Jiske liye wo bani thi.'' Daya smiled.

''Phir apke liye kon bani hai?'' Diya asked almost arguing.

''Yahi baat apko samajhna hai Diya. Sayad mere liye koi bani hi na ho… ''

''Sab ke liye koi na koi hota hai… phir apke liye keisey koi nahi hogi! Ap kuch bhi bolte ho papa.''

''Main kuch bhi nahi bolta Diya beta… aap..''

''Papa,'' Diya said in a strict voice, ''mujhe apki yesab philosophy nahi sunna. Mujhe bas apki shadi karwani hai. Mujhe nahi pata Abhijeet uncle ne apko kya kaha ki ap mujhe yesab batey samjhane beith gai par main apna faisala nahi badalne wali. And that's final.''

''Tumhe yesab bacho ka khel lagta hai?'' Daya lost his temper, ''ku khamakha jid kar rahi ho tum?''

''Mujhe kuch bhi khel nahi lag raha..''

''Diya..''

''Ap mujhe sidhe sidhe batao apko shadi ku nahi karni hai? _Ye koi bani nahi hai_ ye wala logis mat dena.''

''Look at my age,'' daya gave a point.

''You are too good. You are handsome. You are good looking then most of the boys in my school. And people older than you are getting married nowadays.''

''It's not..''

''This point is cracked. Give me another point.''

''Diya..''

''Next papa..''

''Stop it Diya.'' Daya shouted.

Diya shivered at his tone.

''Nahi karni mujhe shadi. Samajh mei nahi ata tumhe? Nahi chahiye mujhe koi aurat apne life mei jo tumhe payar nahi de pai ek maa… jo mujhe tumse dur kare… jise share karna pade mujhe tumhe. STEP MOM Diya. Samajh rahi ho tum? I don't want any third person in our life.''

When Daya stopped he saw tears in Diya's eyes.

''Mujhe pata tha papa.. apne shadi nahi ki toh bas mere waja se. Just because of me.'' Diya sobbed.

''Diya baat ye nahi hai… Abhijeet Tarika ne bhi koshish ki thi.. maine bhi socha tha.. jab tum choti thi… par ho nahi paya beta. Mujhe koi mili nahi beta. Phir mai hu na apke liye. Phir apko ku chahiye mom? Bolo na?'' Daya cried too.

''Mujhe mom apne liye nahi chahiye papa… I want someone to be with you, like Tarika aunty is with Abhijeet uncle. '' Diya sobbed harder.

''Diya,'' Daya tried to take her in a hug.

''No,'' she pushed him away, '' no papa… Don't don't touch me. Mai nahi hu na apki khud ki beti..''

''DIYA!'' Daya raised his hand but strained himself from slapping her.

''Daya…'' Abhijeet came and ran towards Daya. He held Daya and pulled aside.

''Kya kar raha hai tu? Paga ho gaya hai?'' Abhijeet scolded.

''Pagal toh ye ho gai hai.. kuch bhi bole ja rahi hai.'' Daya was in rag.

''Sach hi toh hai. Nahi hu mai apki khud ki beti. Isliye toh ap..''

''Isliye toh kya? Isliye toh kya huh? Bolo. Isliye mai tumse payar nahi karta? Tumhari parvarish mei maine kami rakh di. Tumhe apna sab kuch nahi mana?''

''Yesab to hap kisi ke liye bhi kar lete..''

''Diya…'''

''I hate you papa.. I hate you. Nahi bann mujhe apki aisi beti jo apko ek jibansathi chunne ke liye sochne pe majboor karti hai.''

Diya said and ran away. Tarika was at the threshold of roof door. She tried to stop her but she didn't. Daya stood there in total silence, surprised with her daughter's outburst, feeling numb at his heart, speechless and amused.

KK: Hey guys, Thanks for your reviews. Please review for this too.


	7. BOL7

**Blessings of Life**

……………….

Abhijeet was sitting on bed, waiting for Tarika. After a lot of arguments Daya had finally gone to bed. Tarika had taken Diya with her. More than Diya Abhijeet was concerned about Daya's behaviour. He shouldn't be so rough with Diya. The part where Diya mentioned about her being adopted hurt Daya very much. Abhijeet could understand how difficult it was for him. He still could remember the day when they first met Diya, a 5 years old chubby bubbly girl, raised in a higher middle class family by her uncle and Aunt who were killed brutally. It took a long time for Diya to cooperate and to talk normally. After the case instead of sending her in an orphanage Daya decided to adopt her. ACP sir of course tried to intervene but Abhijeet fought for his buddy.

With Diya stepping in Daya's life everything started to change. Daya's world was all about Diya. When Abhijeet and Tarika asked Daya to get married he agreed after a lot of arguments on one simple condition that the girl would love Diya as much as he did. Somehow Daya wasn't satisfied with any of the girl and after rejecting a couple of them he just called it an end, too tired to repeat the same drama every single time.

And finally they gave up. Years later, they didn't have imagined that Diya would be so insisting on this topic. Somewhere Abhijeet too wanted his best friend to be settled in his life but on the other hand he didn't want to push the matter hard.

Tarika entered, visibly tensed and sat beside Abhijeet.

''Diya thik hai?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Hmm.. solake ai. Adity hai uske pass toh koi problem nahi hai. Maiane keh diya hai Adity ko ki check karti rahe.''

''Tumne kuch kaha use?''

''Nahi,'paused TArika, '' Daya ne kuch kaha?''

''Bohot gussa hain.''

''Ismei etni gusse ki kya baat hai. Bachi toh hai Diya.'' Tarika was a bit irritated.

''Ab a gaya use gussa. Yesab batey sun ke kisi ko bhi gussa a jaiga. Par iska matlab ye toh nahi hai ki wo samajhta nahi Diya ko,'' explained Abhijeet.

''Tum logo ko hi etna gussa ku ata hai pata nahi.'' Tarika stood up and left for the bathroom.

''Ab tum mujhpar ku gussa ho rahi ho?'' Abhijeet shouted at the closed door, then talked to himself, ''kamal hai..''

He switched off the light and lied down. After a few minutes Tarika too lied down beside him and kept her head on his chest.

''Mujhe toh laga gussa ho,'' teased Abhijeet, wrapping his hand around her.

Tarika didn't answer. After few minutes she called him.

''Abhijeet.''

''Hmm..''

''Ham samjhai Diya ko?''

''Ek baat sach sach bologi?''

''Hmm..''

''Kya tum wo nahi chahti jo Diya chahti hai. Kya tumhe Daya ko settled hoke nahi dekhna?''

''Dekhna hai. Par-''

''Par?'' Abhijeet looked at her.

Tarika looked up to meet his eyes.

''Daya ki baat bhi toh galat nahi hai. Agar koi aisi larki again jo Diya ko payar na kare?''

Abhijeet sighed and took Tarika in a tight embrace.

''We will take care of that.''

''NAhi Abhijeet ye etna asan nahi hai. Hamne koshsih ki toh thi… Daya bohot bohot bohot possessive hai Diya ko leke.''

''Tum bhi kuch kam nahi ho…''

''Mujhe bohot dar lagta hai Abhi… Diya ka soch ke..''

''Mujhe bas ye pata hai ki mai Diya ko dukhi nahi dekh sakta,'' stated Abhijeet.

''Mai bhi nahi.. but,''

''Tarika… raat bohot ho chuki hai… so jao.. main Kal Daya se baat karta hu.''

Tarika nodded.

At morning Tarika was arranging breakfast on dining table when Aditi and Aryan joined her.

''Diya or Daya kaha reh gai?''

''Diya toh so rahi hai.. usne kaha ki use nahi jana school aj. Maine bohot samjhaya.. par wo mani nahi,'' Adity said.

''Or Daya uncle subha hi chale gai. Court jana tha unhe sayad..''

''Tarika bye…'' Abhijeet said, going hurriedly towards the exit.

''Arey nashta..''

''Court jana hai.. rastey mei kar lunga. Daya chala gaya kya?''

''Haan Papa.. Daya uncle chaley gain.'' Aryan said.

''Okay.. bye bacho.'

''Bye Papa..''

''Abhijeet suno toh..'' Tarika tried to call him but he was gone.

''Tumlog nashta karo.. main Diya ko dekhti hu,'' Tarika said to her children and moved toward Adity's room.

She entered into the room and called Diya.

''Diya..''

But she didn't respond.

She sat beside her on bed.

''Diya beta… school nahi jana?''

''Nahi..''

''Papa se gussa ho isliye school nahi jaogi? Ye keisei bat hui beta?''

''Maa please…. Bas aj rehne do na.. Mujhe bilkul acha nahi lag raha…''

''Tabiyat..''

''Tabiyat thik hai…''

''Daya bohot naraz ho jaiga..''

''Mai keh dungi unhe..''

''Diya…''

''Please maa, please.'' Diya requested.

''Ghar pe akele rahogi?''

''I will be fine. Main thode der bad uthke science project pura kar lungi apke ane taq.''

''Pakka?''

''Pakka…''

Tarika kissed her forehead.

''Kuch chahiye ho toh kaka se bol dena..''

Diya nodded with closed eyes. Tarika smiled and left the room.

Tarika joined Adity and Aryan.

''Abhitaq hua nahi tum dono ka? Jaldi karo…''

''Mama..'' Adity initiated.

''Kya bat hain? Tum dono ne sakal ku aisa banake rakha hai?''

''Mama… wo kal Diya bohot ro rahi thi .. nind mei bhi… ''said Adity.

''Or Daya uncle toh puri rat soi hi nahi..'' said Aryan.

''Agar Daya uncle shadi nahi karna chahte toh.. kya ham Diya ko samjhai?'' asked Adity.

''Apko kya lagta hai apke samjhane se Diya samajh jaigi?'' Tarika asked.

''Koshish toh kar sakte hai na?'' Aryan suggested.

''Jab ap dono Diya ke sath de rahe the tab nahi socha tha!''

Both of the kids looked down.

''Tab pata nahi tha na mama,'' Aryan spoke, ''ki etna hangama ho jaiga.''

''Tum dono Diya ke sath hi rehna… orna wo akeli ho jaigi,'' Tarika said.

''Or Daya uncle?'' asked Adity.

''Unhe ham dekh lenge.''

Adity and Aryan smiled broadly.

Tarika smiled back. Seeing Tarika in good mood Aryan thought to voice his thought of not going school today and having party all day.

''Mama…''

''haan bolo..'' said Tarika not looking up from her food.

''Aj ham bhi nahi jai school? You know Diya ko company dene ke liye… wo sad bhi toh hain..'' said Aryan.

Tarika stopped eating and slowly looked up at her son. Adity sensing the temperature keep eating with extra concentration.

''Maar khaiga?'' Tarika asked stiffly.

Aryan shook his head vigorously.

''Toh biscuits kha or gari mei jake beith.''

Aryna eat three biscuits at a time with a scoffed face. Adity chuckled. Aryan hit her with his elbow. Adity giggled.

At night Daya was leaving the Bureau when Abhijeet stopped him.

''Arey Daya sun na…''

''Kya hai Abhijeet?''

''Tum mujhse ku naraz ho rahe ho Maine toh kuch kaha bhi nahi tumse!''

''Aisi baat nahi hai yaar…''

''Toh phir ghar chal..''

''Nahi yaaar… Diya mujhe dekh ke phir ruth jaigi… I think use apne apko kuch time dena chahiye..''

"Daya wo tujhe nahi dekhegi toh or bhi udas ho jaigi… ''

''Nahi Abhijeet…''

''Mujhe kuch nahi sunna… Tu mere sath chal raha hai… kal Tu or Diya dono chale jana ghar apne.. par aj hamare sath hi rehna hai tujhe.. or Tarika ne phone kia tha Adity and Diya ne mil ke Biryani banai hai… ab Biryani kon miss karta hai yaar..''

''Par Diya.. wo.. uska mood down ho jaiga mujhe dekh ke..''

''Wo mai dekh lunga..''

Finally Daya gave up and accompanied Abhijeet to his house.

 **0-0-0-0**

Adity and Diya were arranging dinner at table when Abhijeet and Daya reached house.

''Uncle.. ap bohot sahi waqt pe ain hai.. c'mon jaldi ajaiye fresh hoke… You have only 10 minutes,'said Adity to Daya.

''Main bhi aya hu,''' Abhijeet complained.

''Toh aap bhi ajao na,'' Adity giggled.

Daya was however looking at Diya who was refusing to look at him. Her words were ringing in his ears.

' _Main apki khud ki beti nahi hu na..'_

Daya wanted to cover his ears. He controlled.

''Diya se baat kar,'' Abhijeet whispered at Daya.

Daya looked at Diya's avoiding gaze and decide not to talk then.

''Bad mei…''

''Nahi abh..''

''Kaha na Abhijeet. Dinner ke waqt karta hu..''

Daya walked towards Aryan's room.

''Ye bhi bacho ke tarah jid mei ada hain…'' Abhijeet murmured.

''Abhijeet jaldi karo,'' Tarika urged Abhijeet.

''Haan aya abhi,'' Replied Abhijeet and left for his to get fresh.

 **….)-0-0-0**

Diner was going silent.

''Aplog ku kuch bol nahi rahe ho?'' Aryan finally lost his patient.

''Ari..'' Adity tried to make him understand.

''Nahi Adu.. agar aisahi yaha beithna hai na toh mai apne room mei hi dinner kar leta hu… tum dono ne etna mehnat se ye Biryani banaya.. or phir bhi ye log kuch bol nahi rahe.. at least ye toh keh dete ki acha lag raha hai…'' Aryan stood up.

''Ari beitho apne seat par..'' Abhijeet ordered.

''Mujhe nahi khana..''

''Ari I said sit down,'' Abhijeet said strictly.

''Ari beith jao beta,'' Tarika said lovingly to her son.

Aryan stood there for some seconds and then decided not to drag the matter too hard. So, he sat down.

''Papa, khana keisa bana hai?'' Adity asked.

''Acha hai bache…''

''Diya ne hi banaya hain… apko pata hai Diya cooking class join karna chahti hai.. mai soch rahi hu main bhi join kar lu uske stah..''

''Haan… good idea. Ku nahi..'' Abhijeet said and looked at Daya, ''ku Daya?''

''Board exams ke baad..'' Daya said shortly.

''Of course uncle,'' said Adity.

Aagin silence.

''Ap school ku nahi gai aaj?'' Daya asked not looking at Diya.

''Wo.. main… papa..''

''Daya, maine bataya tha na uski tabiyat kuch thik nahi thi..'' Tarika intervened.

Abhijeet held Tarika's hand indicating her not to talk.

''Papa mujhe acha nahi lag raha tha.. but maine apna school project pe kam kia hai.'' Said Diya.

''Ab thik hai tabiya?''

''Haan.. haan ab thik hai.''

Surprisingly Daya didn't scold her and instead of feeling happy she actually felt sad. She was expecting him to shout on her, to vent out his anger.

''Ketna acha hai na Di apka or Ari ka,'' said Diya to Adity, ''Aunty apko uncle ke dat se bachati hai…'' She left the sentence unfinished deliberately to know all of them that she was talking about benefits of having mother.

''Aisa kuch nahi hai Diya… Mama toh pehle khud hi dat leti hai phir papa se bhi dat khilwati hai,'' said Aryan in a flow.

''Ise toh bas ek hi dat parti hai phir bhi jayada lagta hai,'' said Daya, ''mera ho gaya. Khana bohot acha bana hai. Ab bas ek cup chai ho jai toh maja a jaiga,'' Daya said standing up. He still didn't look at Diya.

'' Han main abnati hu..''said Tarika.

One by one everyone left the dining table.

 **.** **KK: Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blessings of Life**

…..

 _ **Next evening:**_

''Diya, ghar chalo,'' Daya said to her daughter after returning from the Bureau.

Diya looked at Tarika for help not being able to avoid her father's stiff voice. Tarika nodded at her in a way that she was also asking to cooperate her with her father. Diya sighed.

''Uncle rehne do na Diya ko yaha or kuch din,'' Aryan said from behind.

''Ary,'' Tarika stopped her son.

Aryan threw her mother whatever look and went to his room.

''Aisey idhar udhar dekhna band karo,'' Daya told his daughter, ''or agar kuch kehna hain toh khud kaho. Nahi jana ghar?''

''Maine aisa kab kaha!'' Diya said immediately.

''Good.''

''Main apna bag lekera ati hu,'' Diya said slowly and moved to Adity's room. Adity followed her.

''Usey ghar le jakar datna maat,'' Abhijeet advised his best friend.

''Tum logo ko toh main jaalllad hi lagta hu na…'' Daya said sarcastically.

''Tum aram se bat karna ussse..'' Tarika suggested.

Daya got irritated but stayed calm and decided to avoid their talks.

Abhijeet got a call and picked up.

''Haan… sure? Thik main ata hu..'' He cut the call.

''Kya hua?'' Daya asked.

''Wo, Vicky ka pata chal gaya hain..Sachin usey lekar Bureau ja raha hain..''

''Main bhi chalta hu tumhare sath.''

''Arey nahi.. tum Diya ko lekar ghar jao. Main dekhta hu. Jarurat pare toh bola lunga.''

''Main jatey waqt lekar jaunga usey.''

''Par..''

''par war kuch nahi.. chalo..''

''Main change karke ata hu..'' Abhijeet went to his room.

Daya looked at Tarika and felt she wanted to say something.

''Dekho Tarika, tum phir se shuru mat ho jao.. main nahi datunga tumhare ladli ko. I promise. Or jetna mujhe samjha rahi ho na uske adha bhi agar tum usey samjha deti toh..''

''Maine usey samjha diya hain.. wo tumse unchi awaz mei bat nahi karegi or nahi zid karegi..''

''Tab thik hain.. or ye shadi wadi ke khayal apne dimag se nikal do.. main nahi karne wala shadi..''

''Papa chaley,'' Diya came out with her bag packs followed by Adity and Aryan.

''Diya beta abhi Daya Bureau ja raha hain.. atey waqt le jaiga tumhe..'' Tariak explained.

''Mujhe nind arahi hain.. main so jaungi.'' Diya lied.

Daya glared at her but she looked away.

''So jaon. Main akar tumhe nind se jagah ke le jaunga,'' Daya said, sternly.

''Chod inhe.. chal ham apne party ki planning karte hain..'' Aryan told Diya.

''Keisi party?'' Daya asked.

Before any of the kid could come up with an answer they heard a female voice at the entrance.

''Excuse me, is it ACP Abhijeet's house?''

Everyone's attention turned towards the girl. A young girl, age could not be decided with her stylish appearance, wearing a short denim and a sleeveless loose top walked towards them.

''Sorry, bahar likha hua hain but phir bhi puch liya.. to be sure,'' the girl smiled. Her hair was curly and haphazard. She was wearing a couple of chain and bands in her neck and wrist. And she talked with Engilsh ancient.

The girl's eye stuck on Daya and she looked visibly impressed.

''You?'' She wanted to know.

''I am senior inspector Daya.'' Daya answered.

''But bahar ACP Abhijeet likha hua hain..''

''Ye unhi ka ghar hain.. apko unse kya kam hain ye bataiye.''

''Mujhe unse jo kam hai main unhehi bataungi,'' The girl said with a teasing smile.

''Adu, ja apne papa ko bola ke la..'' Tarika said to Adity. She didn't know why but she wanted that girl to know that Abhijeet is married and also had kids. So silly of her at this age but still the girl made her to do that.

Adity ran upstairs to call her father.

''Aap Abhijeet ko keisey janti hain?'' Asked Tarika.

''Bas… janti hu. Bas pata nahi tha ki shadi shuda hain.'' The girl sighed.

Tarika fumed in anger.

''Ku wo kya apko 30 plus lagta hain?''

''Nahi nahi.. I just thought in officers ke personal life hoti kaha hain..'' The girl shrugged.

Daya supressed his giggles seeing Tarika's reaction.

''Kate/'' Abhijeet came downstairs and approached towards the girl, ''Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?''

''Tum jantey ho isey!'' tarika asked, surprised.

''Haan, photographer hain.. ek case ke silsiley mei mila tha last week.''

''Oh acha, toh yahi Kate hain jiske bare mei tumne bataya tha..'' Daya said.

''Haan… par tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?'' Abhijeet again asked Kate.

''Wo main apko pics dene ke liye aithi.. ''

''Jo pics tumne usdin khichey the Jharna ke pass mei wosab toh tumne de diya tha..''

''Haan officer usdin ke diye toh the.. par ye us incident ke tin din pehle ki kuch photographs hain.''

''Tum waha tin pehle bhi gain thi wo toh tumne nahi bataya tha..'' Abhijeet was bit strict.

''Apne pucha kaha tha..''

''Dekho…''

''Abhijeet,'' Daya stopped her.

''Ye lijiye pendrive.. ismei ye pics hain.. jo victim thi na... uske kuch pics hain.. main do din pehle jab aPne pics short out kar rahi thi tab mujh emila.. socha apko dete huye jau.. sayad help ho jaiga.. Aj jake ap miley mujhe. Main apke office bhi gain thi par ap the nahi.. toh apke ghar ke address lekar again.''

''Case toh kab ka solve ho gaya..'''Abhijeet informed.

''Kya!'' Kate shouted.

''Aap, ap ye pendrive mujhe de dijiye,'' Daya took the pendrive from Kate, '' Bohot acha kia apne.. hame court mei sayad ye pictures se kuch help mil jain,'' Daya said Curtly.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

''Thanks for coming,'' said Daya.

''Haan, thanks.'''Abhijeet thanked her too.

''Okay.. Main chalti hu..''

''Wait Ms kate. Maina apke liye pani lekar ata hu,'' Aryan said.

Tarika glared at her son.

''ghar ain mehman ko ap ek glass pani ki bhi nahi puchengi? Bas hamehi sikhao..'' Aryan joked and ran to bring water for Kate.

''Your son has a very good sense of humour. ''

''Ap beithiye,'' Daya asked kate to sit down.

Kate smiled and sat down on sofa.

''Daya hame late ho raha hain,'' said Abhijeet.

''Oh haan.. chalo.''

''Sorry Kate.. hamey jana parega. Urgent hain.'' Said Abhijeet.

''It's okay. Aplog jaon. Main bhi ja hi rahi hu.''

Abhijeet smiled at her and left with Daya.

''Ap kya karti hain?'' Kate asked Tarika.

''Cid mei Forensic expert hu.''

''Matlab name ke pehle Doctor? Cool..''

Tarika sat down opposite to Kate.

''Tum kaha rehti ho?''

''Main? I am from London. Last month hi ai hu India.. ghumne. Parents yahi se hain.''

''Achi hindi bolti ho..''

''Mera bharat mahan..'' Kate laughed, ''actually India anugi isliye Hindi lesson mei bharti hokar apni Hindi thik ki hain. Mom dad London mei hi hain.. main bhi wapas chali jaungi ek do saal mei..''

''Ek do saal?''

''Haha.. wo main yaha apni khud ki project mei ain hu.. photography karne you know.''

''Yaha kaha theiri hui ho?''

''Philal hotel mei hu.. I travel a lot..toh ghar war rent pr liya nahi abhitaq. Let's see.''

''Pani..'' Aryan brought water for kate.

''Thanks Chotu,'' Kate smirked.

''Chhotu mat bola karo please.''

''Okay big boy.''

Aryan smiled proudly.

''Jao jake parai karo sab..'' said Tarika to the kids.

'' Tino tumhare bache hain? Sorry, I hope you don't mind I am calling you tum.''

''No no its fine,'' Suddenly Tarika started to like the girl. She was so friendly.

Thanks.''

''Merehi bache hain..'' Tarika smiled.

''Oh.. big family. Maine apne parents ko ketna kaha ki mujhe ek chota bhai ya bahen do .. suna hi nahi..'' Kate said dramatically.

Tariak laughed.

''Mom, kya miss Kate ko ham apne sath le ja saktey hai thode der ke liye.. mujhe inhe apne photographs dikhane hain.'' Aryan asked.

''Is liye pani pilaya ja raha tha inhe?'' Tarika murmured.

Aryan laughed sheepishly.

''Oh, so you are a photographer big boy? Cool. Lemme see.'' Kate stood up but then looked at tarika for permission. Tarika nodded, smiling.

The kids took Kate to Aryan's room. Aryan showed Kate his photographs and Kate gave him some tips too.

''Ap next week mama papa ke anniversary party mei photography karengi? Please.'' Aryan asked her, wanting to be friendly with her, to get himself a mentor and tutor.

''I am a landscaper boy.. logo ki photo khichna.. wel..''

''Please na…''

Adity and Diya also insisted.

''Well, tumhari maa ko toh main kuch jayada pasand nahi ain.. unse puch lena pehle.''

''Unhe weisey bhi koi pasand nahi hotey,'' Aryan shrugged, ''Adity papa ko manage kar legi.''

''Main ku?''

''Kuki tu ladli hain Papa ki..''

''Tumhare papa bhi toh mujhe pasand nahi kartey..'' Kate sighed.

''Apko ACP Abhijeet pasand hain kya?'' Diya winked.

''Papa ko kon pasand karega.. kya kuch bhi bolti hain tu..'' Aryan interrupted.

''Mujhe pasand hotey ho.. He's so smart, confident, and..'' said Adity.

''Tu chup rahe.. papa ki chmachi..''

''Tum apne papa se etna ku chidtey ho?'' Asked Kate playfully.

''Wo toh sab se chidta hain.'' Adity commented.

Suddenly an idea clicked on Adity's mind.

''Apko Inspector Daya pasand nahi ain?''

''Wo jo officer bahar tha.. tall, mucho?''

''Haan.. pasand ai kya?'' Adity asked.

''Ummm…. Haaan.. matlab thik hain..''

''Pata hain wo single hain.'' Said Adity.

Diya hit Adity with elbow.

''Kya kari ho di.. marwaogi kya?'' Diya whispered to Adity.

''Shhh.. let me handle.''

''Papa, mar dalenge… apna dekha hain inke outfits?''

''Bahar ke look se kya jata ata hain…''

''Haan… haan.. Daya uncle is so cool..'' Aryan shouted.

''Isey kya ho gaya?'' Diya was confused.

''Aryan ka bhi haan hain..''

''Use toh bas apna faida dikh raha hain…'' Diya rolled her eyes.

''Tum bache kuch jayadahi smart ho… chalo main chalti hu.'' Kate stood up. ''Mera number ye raha,'' she gave them her card, ''agar tumhare parents man jain toh callme.''

She walked towards the door but then turned to them.

''Daya bhi thik thak hain,'' she winked at them and left.

.

 **KK: Late! I know. Sorry.**

 **Review plz.**


End file.
